


That same Tuesday

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wounded Cas arrives to the bunker asking for help; his face is full of scratches, but he has an interesting story... Sam is out to the gorcery store so Dean has to take care of him and the feelings they have for each other are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That same Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I wrote! :')
> 
> (useless fact)

It was a nice Tuesday. Oh fine, fine Tuesday, right?  
  
Sam was out to the grocery store, they were running out of bread, eggs, milk, cereal and many other supplies so he had to go.  
  
Dean was alone in the bunker looking through stuff from another vampire attack. He was tired of it.  
  
At some point he was really focused he barely heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
-Dean - a low voice said from across the hall.  
  
The mention of his name caught him by surprise. He could have sworn it was Cas's voice. "I'm probably hallucinating" he thought. He hadn't seen the guy for days, and he really missed him, so it was quite logical.  
  
-Dean.  
  
He couldn't be wrong this time. It was the angle's voice. The angel he knew he had fallen for even tho he claimed the opposite.  
  
Dean stood up from his chair, left the work aside and walked to the door.  
He took a blade that was on the table, just in case it was some short of trick and he was in danger. Or even worse: Cas was in danger.  
Sam had his own key, so it wasn't him (and he saw Sam grabbing it before leaving). He freaked out and rushed to open the door violently, blade pointing to the shadow on the other side.  
  
Dean saw him, it was actually Cas. A weak Cas, a Cas that couldn't even stand on this own feet. Dean threw his blade and rushed into Cas, to hold him, to carry him.  
  
-Dean - Cas cried. Eyes slightly opened. -Dean I...  
  
-Shh... It's okay Cas, I'm here for you. - Dean said while taking Cas's left arm and setting it around his neck. Cas felt safe, like he could put his life on Dean's hands and knew he would be safe, that he would protect him. Cas thought it was silly, but he was right. It was true.  
  
-I'm taking you to the bedroom and you gotta tell me what happened.  
  
-Yuh. - Cas said. He wasn't even strong enough to say 'yes'. That was bad, and Dean knew.  
  
He carried him across the hallway until they got to the entry of Dean's room. Cas looked even worse than when he first got to the bunker.  
  
-Dean I ca... - He said before being interrupted by his friend.  
  
-Cas stop, you came here for help, so that's what I'm doing, helping you.  
  
Cas didn't listen and took off his arm from Dean's neck so he could unlock the door calmly. As soon as he did this he fell. It wasn't that huge of a fall, but hell it hurt Cas.  
  
-God Cas! I said you should let me help you! - Dean said while helping him getting up again. The door was opened by now. - Are you okay, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? - He asked with a little smile on his face.  
  
-Are you saying when I had my arm around you it was heaven? Or you saw your chance, took it, and made a good joke out of it? - Cas asked.  
  
Dean blushed and didn't answer. He had no idea Cas would think about it that way -he expected him not to-.  
  
If Dean wouldn't have been so busy blushing, he could have seen Cas's little smirk drawn on his face.  
  
Finally in the bedroom, Dean laid down Cas on the side he usually didn't sleep. The side that deep down he [stupidly] expected to share with Cas one day.  
  
-Thank you Dean. - Cas said with a half-smile on his face.  
  
-It's nothing Cas, everything to help you, but as soon as you feel good you have to tell me what happened.  
  
-Fine. - Cas said finally getting some sleep.  
  
Just as he fell asleep, Dean noticed Cas's face; it was full of scratches. Red lines all over his face: dried blood. He was concerned, but reminded to himself he would ask Cas later.  
  
  
Cas woke up about half hour later. Sam hadn't come back, but Dean knew he took a looong time doing the shopping so he wasn't worried at all. Sam actually seemed to like doing it.  
  
As Cas was thinking if he should stand up and go find Dean or not, he turned his head right and saw Dean seated quietly on a table nearby.  
  
-Enough sleep Cas? - Dean asked turning his chair to see Cas.  
  
Cas grunted but replied: - If you say so...  
  
-Well - Dean laughed a bit - at least you feel better?  
  
-Sure thing, - he smiled - but what are you doing here?  
  
-It's my bedroom. - He said smiling back. He stood up and walked to his side of the bed. Cas followed him with his blue eyes. When Dean had seated he answered.  
  
-You know what I meant.  
  
-Fine, the thing is that I wasn't sure if I should leave you or not... At the end I figured out you might need some help when you woke up, so here I am.  
  
-What were you doing?  
  
-I was... I brought the vampire stuff to do the research here.  
  
-Vampire stuff? For a case? You guys need my help?  
  
-Yes, it's for a case but we'll solve it, don't worry. Plus, you need some rest now.  
  
-Exactly! Now! But what about in a few days?  
  
-Cas come on! I know you've got stuff to do in heaven, more important things than helping us.  
  
-There's nothing more important to me than help you.  
  
There was a quiet moment. A bit awkward but not completely. Could Cas meant what Dean thought? Did Dean figured out what Cas tried to say?  
  
-Okay, so we agreed that I let you sleep and then you told me about what happened to you. - Dean continued with the conversation.  
  
-There's not much to say actually.  
  
-Cas, I saw your face when you fell asleep, you had blood all over it! And when you got here you barely could stand on your feet! Don't you remember you fell as soon as you took your arm off my shoulder?? - Dean said quite angry about the situation.  
  
-All right! All right! I'll explain it to you... But you gotta promise you won't laugh.  
  
-Laugh? Why would I laugh? Cas you were hurt!  
  
-You better not then. - He made a pause- It all started a few days back, somehow I got the flu, but not the usual one you just feel sick and have headaches and stuff. No, the one I had when you weren't around -he said talking about the time Dean was a demon. He touched his right arm, where the Mark of Cain was- it was pretty bad back then to be honest...  
  
-So you got the flu. That's all? What about the blood? - For the first time since Cas had started talking, he noticed Cas's voice was deeper than usual, a hoarse voice.  
  
-Hang on, I'm getting there. Today morning a cat got inside my motel room and attacked me.  
  
-That's how you got those scratches??? - Dean laughed like he hadn't in days, months... He couldn't even remember. - That by the way I cleaned up while you were sleeping. You didn't even seem to notice! - Dean kept laughing.  
  
-Thank you Dean and I couldn't cure them because of my grace! You know it's gone! Anyways you said you wouldn't laugh! Because I was hurt! - He tried to look upset, yet he wasn't.  
  
Dean hadn't stopped laughing.  
  
-Why do you find it so funny? - Cas couldn't help it but smile to a giggly Dean lying beside him. He admired his hair, the features of his face while laughing, his teary eyes...  
  
-Because it doesn't make sense! So that's it? Now it's actually all? - Dean asked when he had finally calmed down.  
  
-Pretty much. Well and I came here walking.  
  
-Cas, you realize your story doesn't make sense, right?  
  
-Well Dean, things don't usually have to make sense to know they're right or true. They just short of happen.  
  
For some "strange" reason Dean's heart was beating too fast. Not usual "Cas's here" fast. Or "He might feel the same" fast. It had reached a new level of speed.  
  
What he didn't know is that it was happening the very same thing to Cas.  
  
Dean was looking at Cas's blue eyes. He always got lost while looking at them. Dean didn't notice they were already too close to each other, lying there, on Dean's bed, looking into each other's eyes, hearts beating too fast.  
  
-I... Cas, I... - Dean began.  
  
As if Cas knew what was going to happen, he lunged onto Dean, kissing him passionately, like he hadn't kiss anyone of the few he had.  
  
Dean kissed back, put his hand on Cas's cheek, feeling the little marks he still had from the cat attack. He smiled remembering Cas's story and lead to his side of the bed. The side he secretly reserved for him.  
  
He didn't care Cas had the flu. He would take care of him whenever he was sick. He would kiss him no matter what, like he had always wanted to.  
  
They stopped to catch a breath and looked into each other eyes, again, like they had been doing for the past years. Their eyes were full of love, love only reserved to each other. They knew.  
  
-This... Wow, just wow. - Dean said.  
  
\- I know. - Cas replied trying to breathe properly.  
  
They were both smiling. They needed something like that, to forget (at least for a while) everything that they had been through recently.  
  
-Ready for another round? - Dean asked with one of those smirks that could make any girl fall in love with that face. And Cas. - But let me try something this time.  
  
-What exactly do you want to try Dean?  
  
-Just sit. – And both of them did- Good, now...  
  
He kissed Cas softly in the lips. Cas didn't know if that was what Dean was trying, but he liked it.  
  
-Did you like it?  
  
Cas had his eyes closed, like he was in some kind of dream, a perfect dream.  
  
-Hmm - He nodded opening his eyes - I did... enjoy it.  
  
-I'm glad you did. Why don't you try it?  
  
-What difference would that make?  
  
-Trust me. Just do it. - Dean's eyes were begging Cas to. How could he resist?  
  
He kissed Dean just as he had just been kissed. A little longer than Dean had kissed him, they stopped again.  
  
-With whom have you been practicing?  
  
-What? What do you mean? I don't kiss people and you know that! - Cas responded.  
  
-It was just an expression - Dean smiled - It means you're a really good kisser.  
  
-Well, thanks I guess. - He smiled too - Do you want to keep making out like that or...?  
  
As Dean's smile grew, he led to another make out session.  
  
What the two lovebirds didn't notice was that Sam had just arrived into the bunker. He started calling Dean since he couldn't find him, but he clearly did not answer.  
  
Sam knew he was alone, who did they have who would visit and wasn't dead already?  
  
He walked to Dean's bedroom and opened the door just to find his brother making out with an angel!  
  
They were in the middle of "something" (Cas didn't have the trench coat and he was unbuttoning Dean's shirt) and Sam looked at them. They stopped making out just to see a surprised -yet smirkish- Sam on the door.  
  
Sam shut the door and walked to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. His big brother and Castiel, their angel (more likely Dean's angel) were finally making out. They had finally revealed the feelings they had for each other after all this years. It was a pretty fine Tuesday for all of them.


End file.
